


Falling For You

by lilibug



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Actor Jughead, Awkward Betty, Cute, F/M, Famous Jughead, Flirting, Oneshot, Sweet, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibug/pseuds/lilibug
Summary: Betty would do anything for a chance to meet Jughead Jones. Which includes standing in the freezing cold rain with a wimpy umbrella she got at the gas station. It was worth it, the way he looked at her and said her name. Like she was the only girl in the world, even though millions knew his name.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a92vm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a92vm/gifts).



> This a little one shot I whipped up. I got the idea from my buddy on Tumblr and here, a92vm. Inspired by her meeting Cole Sprouse yesterday in the rain! I just thought it sounded cute for Bughead. :)
> 
> I don’t know anything about movie/show production or anything in terms of fans watching/standing around, so just don’t pay too much attention to those bits! 
> 
> I don’t have a beta reader/am a lazy editor so, all mistakes are my own.

Betty stared at her phone screen for what seemed like forever. Veronica's text message going unanswered as she processed the words her best friend had sent her. Another ‘ping’ came from her phone and another message from her popped up on the screen.

**V: are you in or not B?**

Before she could reply another one popped in.

**V: I can go without you..**

Betty's fingers flew across her phone at the thought of not being there, missing out, giving her more anxiety than being there might.

**B: don’t worry, I’m in V.**

She bit her lip, thinking about all the possible scenarios that could play out. She typed out another message.

**B: can’t let you make a fool of yourself ;)**

She grinned a little. Not that Veronica could ever do that, she was perfectly poised. But anyone could lose their shit around a celebrity. And this was Jughead Jones and Archie Andrews they were talking about.

They were both in New York shooting for a movie they has signed on for, together. Everyone was freaking out about it. They had both been in a show together as children, one that Betty grew up watching, _Six Times Goodnight_. It was her favorite show, and she loved Jughead's character the most. When Veronica moved to Riverdale their freshman year they had bonded over the last season of the show.

Things had been quiet after the show for the two actors the girls admired. She supposed they each wanted to experience high school and college normally, having grown up on television and their childhood being quite different than most. They were only a year older than Betty and Veronica, so they had graduated college at the end of last year. They had decided to make a return to acting and they were doing a movie _together_. It was no secret that they remained best friends from the show. So people were freaking out.

Including Betty and Veronica.

When they found out the movie would be shooting in New York, Veronica instantly took to social media to find out where they would be shooting. She proved to have some excellent connections from living there before her move.

Now they were going to drive upstate an hour to Mayweather Farm which was right next to an old amusement park they were using for the movie. They were hoping to catch a glimpse of Jughead and Archie and maybe get a photo and autograph. Her heart was beating fast and her palms were already sweaty. This was crazy.

Or was she crazy?

She had grown up watching these guys, they had lived normal lives for the better part of six years now. How would they feel getting swamped by a crazy fan?

Betty's fists clenched, nails curling into the skin of her palms. The sharp bites of pain making her slow her breathing, able to focus on the pain. Her thoughts were cloudy, loud and overwhelming. She was being ridiculous.

She was also very, very attracted to Jughead Jones.

She groaned, falling back on her bed and putting her hands over her face. Veronica liked both the boys, but she had never proclaimed a profound attraction to either of them. Unlike Betty. She was probably going to be the one to make a fool of herself. She had just been kidding about Veronica.

Rolling over onto her side, she thought briefly about doing the homework for the class she would be skipping tomorrow. Quickly dismissing the thought, she decided she'd do it this weekend instead, before the next session on Monday.

She sighed, her eyes closing. How was she going to be able to sleep?

A bubble bath with scented oils and bath salts calmed her for the evening. The scent of vanilla and honeysuckle a cloying mixture that had become synonymous with her. She breathed it in, letting the warm water and steam relax her.

She managed to fall asleep with the thoughts of the vanilla milkshake she was going to treat herself to, after their adventure tomorrow.

\---

  
They hadn’t expected the rain. It was normally chilly this time in October, but the rain had dropped the temperature even more. Plus, it hadn’t really been raining when Veronica had come to pick her up. It only seemed to rain harder the further away from Riverdale they got.

Betty was wearing dark jeans with ankle boots and a thick pale pink sweater with a white lace collar. She had thrown her tan, belted coat on overtop but it wasn’t very rain proof. Veronica was dressed in a black dress and high heeled chunky boots. They had stopped at a gas station for her to pull on a pair of thick stockings, Betty’s ‘I told you so’ making Veronica roll her eyes. They had grabbed some snacks and two umbrellas before continuing.

When they got to where the crew had set up shooting they were not the only ones who had ventured out to catch a glimpse. There were other cars and trailers parked in the lot of the park, there were tons of production crew members, with lights and tarps and umbrellas hanging around. It looked overwhelming and it always shocked her how many people were behind the camera of a show or a movie.

Veronica parked the car next to where a group of girls were huddled under their own umbrellas, no doubt with the same intentions.

They stayed in the car a little while, hoping the rain might die off. She was sure the production team was thinking the same. They looked like they were set up under an old shelter littered with picnic tables. But no sign of Jughead or Archie. Veronica was about to break out the binoculars when Betty stopped her and said maybe they should talk with the group of fans to see if they knew anything.

They pulled themselves from Veronica's car, the cold misty air assaulting them immediately. Their little umbrellas did do much to stop the rain that seemed to be coming down sideways. They did learn however, that Archie and Jughead were in fact here, in their trailers. They had filmed a scene earlier before the rain got so heavy.

Time passed and passed. The girls huddled in a circle together, sharing stories, getting to know each other. Betty found they were actually really nice. They had been here a couple days ago and managed to meet Jughead by himself, so they were looking for Archie today. But so far the only ones that they had made contact with were a couple of extras in the movie and one lesser known actor who played Archie's father in the movie.

They finally got to see Jughead and Archie when they came out to film about an hour after they arrived. The girls spent several hours watching Archie and Jughead film sections of a scene underneath the shelter. Their characters seemed to be arguing. It was so interesting to watch. She never realized how many times they had to do the same thing over and over and the many angles with which they filmed.

She was in awe. The way they were styling Jughead in the movie, leather jacket and jeans, black combat boots. Hair loose and curly, hanging down in front of his face only for his hands to push it all back. There was definitely no shortage of him playing with his hair. Betty thought about running her hands through the dark strands.

Betty sighed and looked around. She really had to pee. Had for the last hour. She should have went at the gas station.

The girls told her to use one of the portable restrooms over at the edge of the parking lot. It was over near the make up trailers. Apparently the production crew had said it was okay for them to use, since there was only a small group of people watching them today.

Betty walked beside the partition the crew had put up, boots splashing through the water slicked pavement. Her toes and socks were damp, boots probably ruined by now.

She didn’t run into anyone so she was thankful. She managed to use the restroom and wash her hands without incident. She pulled her phone out from the pocket in her jeans, glad that it wasn’t soaked with water. She opened the camera app up and used it to comb through her hair, sighing at her water logged appearance.

She was able to ring a little water out of her hair, and fix her make up with her finger. But she needed a blow dryer. She also needed a heater. And dry clothes.

Betty had stepped back outside, struggling with the cheap umbrella that seemed to have gotten stuck closed. She groaned, hands shaking as the rain pelted down on her as she tried to pry the umbrella open.

“Here, take mine for a sec, “ a smooth voice assaulted her ears and her blood suddenly rushed to her cold cheeks. She looked up, as the rain had stopped pounding down on her head.

Jughead Jones was holding his umbrella over her her head, eyebrows raised at her before flicking down to her umbrella that she was now clenching in her fists.

“Uh, sure..” It felt like she swallowed her tongue. She took the offered handle, their fingers brushing and he frowned as she winced. Her hands were like ice. She held the umbrella up and stepped a little closer to him to hold it above him as well, having to lift her arm up higher to account for his height. He had taken her umbrella from her and was working on trying to get it open.

“So, I'm guessing you already know who I am,” he started, the ease of his voice and the fact that he was making conversation with her startling her. She looked up from where she was watching his hands to meet his eyes which were staring at her. She felt her cheeks color.

“Yeah, I do. I'm Betty Cooper. I came with my friend Veronica, we're really big fans of you and Archie.” She said with a gentle smile, not wanting to overload him.

Jughead had reached a hand up, pushing back the strands of hair falling into his eyes from looking down. He smiled at her and her heart wanted to stop but she pinched the fingernails of her left hand into a fist to distract her thoughts.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Betty. I’m sorry it had to be raining when you came out here to see us.” He tipped his head at her, gesturing out to the pouring rain that surrounded them.

“And cold,” Betty added, scrunching her nose up. Jughead frowned at that, eyes drooping to her outfit. She couldn’t help the flush of heat that enveloped her when his gaze swept slowly over her body.

“Right, again, sorry. I can't control the weather after all. But I think your umbrella is broken,” he held it out to her, guilty look on his face. It wasn’t as if he had broken it though. Maybe it’s for the fact that she's still holding _his_ umbrella.

Betty shrugged one shoulder, her smile still hadn't dropped from when he first spoke to her. “That's okay, not your fault.” She took it from him and hooked the end over her elbow. “It was really great meeting you. My 11 year old self is ridiculously happy,” she said, brushing some of her wet hair behind her ears.

Jughead laughed, ducking his head, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. The sound was like music to her ears. It was one thing hearing him laugh on a show, or in an interview, but in person? Wow. He stepped a little closer to her when a gust of wind sprayed his side with rain. He looked down at her and she could have sworn his eyes dipped down to her lips for a second.

She must have been seeing things. Surely.

“Well, I for one am glad I can appease your 11 year old self. But what about now?” was he flirting with her? Maybe she was dreaming or had developed a fever.

She stumbled over her words, cheeks flaming red. “I, well, yes. Now is good too. I mean, you’re you after all,” what was she even saying right now?

“I'm.. what, exactly?” he questioned with a smirk down to her and she could feel her mouth going dry.

She parted her lips but nothing came out, she had to clear her throat, managing to squeak out a “you're ridiculously attractive” as she looked away from him.

Betty felt his finger come up to her chin, pulling her head back to look at him. Her heart was beating extremely fast, blood rushing in her ears. Jughead's finger was tilting her chin up so she could look him in the eyes and she swore she was about to faint.

“Don't be embarrassed. That's a nice compliment coming from such a beautiful girl,” his voice was smooth and tender, lower tone than when he was speaking a minute ago. She swallowed thickly, her lips starting to tremble. She smiled at him though, because he _had_ just called her beautiful.

“Thank you, Jughead,” she finally found her voice, his finger dropping from her chin. He shifted a little closer to her and she could smell the scent of leather and fresh pine.

“Would you take a selfie with me?” the words were out of her mouth before she realized what she was saying. Thankfully he was already smiling at her and reaching his hand out. She pulled the phone from her pocket and opened the camera, handing it to him. Jughead took it from her hands, shifting to stand beside her and slung an arm around her shoulders. He ducked down slightly, fitting them both in the frame.

Betty could barely breathe, but she managed to smile as he snapped a couple of pictures, including a silly one where she was sticking her tongue out at him as he went cross eyed. They ended up taking several more and she was laughing by the time he handed the phone back to her. His arm hadn't left her shoulder yet.

“Thank you so much,” she bit her lip, chewing on it a little. Her hand fiddled with the edge of her coat. “Could I get a hug? It's the last thing, I promise.” She couldn’t believe the amount of courage she had scrapped up from the ground for that one. There wasn’t much left.

“Of course, Betty. I'm an amazing hugger,” See? It wasn’t anything special, people probably asked all the time.

Jughead pulled his arm from around her shoulders and turned to stand in front of her. Then she was in his arms. They were wrapped tightly around her, pulling her against his body, their chests pressing together. She tucked her head in against his shoulder, free arm curling up around his waist and squeezing him back tightly. She sighed against him, allowing her eyes to close for a moment.

“Okay, you weren’t kidding,” she murmured into his shoulder. He kept his arms around her as he chuckled, a hand rubbing against her back.

“Only for you, Betty.” He pulled back a little but didn’t detach from her. She lifted her head back to look at him. He was staring at her and she couldn’t read the expression in his eyes. She wondered why he would say that. He leant down, pressing a warm kiss to her forehead. Her skin burned when he pulled away and she shivered in his arms, from the electric tingle running down her spine.

He had noticed of course, eyes glancing down at her. “Are you okay?” She nodded against him and he stepped back, his hands gripping her upper arms. “Tag me in those photos on Instagram, I’ll message you.” She was a little shocked to say the least. She never knew he would be so pleasant, humble. He was just a person, like anyone else she would meet on the street. He took the umbrella from her hands, taking over holding it above them. His smile was something she would dream about, the way his eyes stared into hers.

“Of course, don’t want you to forget about me,” she gave a little nervous laugh.

“Oh, I don’t think I’ll be forgetting Betty Cooper any time soon,” he said it with such conviction that she believed him. He said her name like she was the only girl in the world, even though millions just like her new his. Didn’t have time to process his words fully before she realized his clothes must have gotten wet from hugging her.

“I'm so, so sorry for getting you all wet,” she bit her lip, looking down at where her soaked clothes had pressed against him, the dark patches where the wetness had transferred.

“I don’t mind.” His arm wrapped around her again, tightening on her waist as he tucked her against his side, huddling close under the umbrella he was still holding. His little smile and the way his fingertips pressed into her side, she was falling harder than the rain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
